matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Recon Battle Rifle
* * * ** ** ** |type = Primary |grade = |released = 15.5.0 |efficiency/_damage = 59 (both modes) |fire_rate = *100 (660 rpm) (main) *60 (grenade launcher) |capacity = *60 (max 900) (main) *1 (max 9) (grenade launcher) |mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0) |accuracy = |theme = Futuristic |cost = 100 |level_required = 32 |firing_sound = }} The Recon Battle Rifle is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It is a futuristic battle rifle with the dark-colored stock, scope, 60-round energy magazine, and the shock grenade launcher. The rifle's receiver has the light-blue and yellow luminescent neon. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, above-average capacity, high mobility and proficient accuracy. Tips *It is best used for long to medium-range combat, as its scope can help you along with the fire rate kill the opponent easily, and when firing without the scope it has no crosshair spread. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. This advantage can allow you to eliminate even snipers. *As always, aim at the head to deal more damage and have less kill time and ammo usage. *One should NEVER rocket-jumping with its grenade launcher as it will take out a huge chunk of their armor and health and/or kill the user as well. *When using this weapon, snipe from an unseen place, since it's laser could be tracked to your position. *Be sure to either hide when shooting, or to move while shooting. *Useful for camping purposes. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. Counters *Pick off these users at long range. However, this weapon also has the potential to be highly effective at long ranges, so be prepared to make evasive maneuvers if they spot you. *Always be strafing. *Use a shotgun, submachine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. This weapon is not as effective at close range, especially when the opponent has high movement speed. Be aware of highly skilled players, as they still can kill you regardless of range. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. **Be aware that the user can switch to shock grenade launcher. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *If the user tries to switch to the shock grenade launcher mode, quickly approach him and then use a close-ranged, power-house weapon like the Undertaker to quickly eliminate the user. However, this may incite the enemy to kill you at close range, even if it means taking damage or killing himself. *If you get hit by its grenade launcher's projectiles, be warned that it can slow down target and that means you will be vulnerable to its attacks. Trivia *It is based on the Heckler & Koch HK417 battle rifle. *This and the Commissar's Future are the only weapons with the shock grenade launcher. *It has a similar color scheme to the following: **Future Marksman **"Semper Fidelis" **"Military Standard" **Skyliner **Space Shotgun **Space Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Armor Bonus Category:Grenade Launch Category:Looping Shot Category:Area Damage Category:Slows Down Target Category:Clan Weapons Category:Themed